Building Up From The Past
by Katpeeta21
Summary: Peeta and Katniss meet at a support group because they have sad pasts. When Peeta shares his story Katniss wants to get to know him. When Peeta has to leave and someone from Katniss's past shows up. Will Peeta and Katniss be together again? *Summary sucks! The story is way better*


Chapter One: Support Group

**AN: HI! Here is a new story. Sorry but this story skips a lot because i want to get to a certain part in the story. I promise that when I get to where I want to be I will stop skipping. This story I am actually going to update at least once a week. if I don't I most likely have a lot of homework. Please read and review! 10 reviews = new chapter. P.S sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling errors I am writing on my phone until my laptop gets fixed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to the amazing Suzanne Collins **

Katniss POV-

I open the door and walk in, everyone turning silent. The person who runs the group, Dr. Aurelius, motions me toward and makes me take a seat. The people that surround me stare and I shift in my chair uncomfortably. Dr. Aurelius tells a guy to share his story. I look up and get a good look at the guy. He has shaggy blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and really defined muscles that can be seen under his white tee. He looks shocked but he speaks anyway.  
"Um, my name is Peeta, I'm 20, and last year I watched my most of my family get murdered in front of me," the guy Peeta states in a shaky breath.  
Everyone in the room looks sympathetic, but me. His story can't be any worse then mine. I watched my own father get shot in the head and my mom went into deep depression leaving me to take care of my little sister, Prim. Dr. Aurelius encourages Peeta continue and I just roll my eyes.  
Peeta continues,"My parents divorced when I was 7. I lived with my dad, my 2 older brothers, and my little twin sisters. At age 9 my father remarried. That's when the abuse started. My step mom would hit me with anything she could find for anything she thought I did wrong. One day, when I was 17, I told my stepmom that I wouldn't let her hit me anymore. She got mad and cut me with a steak knife. She didn't think that was good enough so she put the knife into a nearby fireplace and burned me with the blazing hot knife," his voice cracks but he talks anyway, "She was going to cut me again when my dad walked in. I was barely conscious, but I heard my dad call 911 and I heard them arguing. She said she would get revenge, my dad thought it was a empty threat and ignored it he didn't know she was serious."  
This guy has gone through a lot. More then I have and I am ashamed that I thought my past was the worse. He paused his story and wiped away a tear that made his way down his cheek. It pains me to see him like this and I don't even know the guy, maybe that could change.  
He starts again, his voice cracking slightly, "2 years later, my dad got back together with my mom. I had just gotten back from the marines and my brothers and father went to the store to get groceries. I was home with my mom and sisters when I heard someone walking in the front. It was my stepmom and a bunch of huge guys. They dragged us down into the basement of my parents house. There she trapped us. For days she wouldn't feed us and if we didn't cooperate we would get beaten and nobody found us because the walls were soundproof. On the fifth day of us being trapped she tied us up and- and she started to cut off every limb on my sister Renee's body. I sat there screaming trying to get untied but I couldn't get free," tears were falling freely down his face now and I feel terrible about thinking what I was, "She then moved on to Caitlyn- she was only 12- I watched in horror as my stepmom stabbed her repeatedly. I felt hopeless you know because I couldn't control anything that was happening and all I could do was watch. She moved on to Hope. She pulled out a gun and shot her in the heart. Almost immediately Hope was lifeless. I knew I was next I just knew it and I was scared. I remember she was trying to cut off my arm and the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed in a coma and I woke up 6 months later."  
Every sat in silence until Dr. Aurelius said that we could go. Peeta rushed out of the place and I quickly followed him wanting to talk. I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around.  
"Hi, my name is Katniss and I was in the support group with you," I say to him politely  
He gives me a slight smile, "My name is Peeta."  
"I want to get to know you. Uh, i hope that didn't sound creepy but seriously do you want to get coffee or something?" I ask slightly embarrassed:  
He chuckles but agrees and we walk to a near Starbucks. When we get there we get our drinks and go to a table in the far corner.  
"How about we play 21 questions so we can learn things about each other," Peeta suggested smiling.  
I agreed and before we know it we have to leave the Starbucks because it's closing. I found out his favorite color is sunset orange, his middle name is Ryan, he has been in the marines since he was 17, he doesn't like anything in his tea, and he always sleeps with his windows open, and he gets deployed in a month. We exchange numbers and agree to hangout soon. I walk towards my apartment smiling like crazy. I think I like him.


End file.
